darkestpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Enright
Victoria Enright Full Name Victoria Enright Nickname Tori Alias Tori Bae Status Alive Race Witch /Sorcerer Age 15 Birthday Unknown Hair Color Black Eye Color Dark Brown Origin Unknown Occupation Student Family Diane Enright (Mother) Christopher Bae (Biological Father) Lara Enright (Sister) Simon Bae (Half Brother) First Appearance The Summoning Mentioned in The Calling '''Victoria "Tori" Enright '''is a fifteen-year-old who was best friends with Liz and is a Witch -Sorcerer Hybrid. Tori is the daughter of Diane Enright , and Kit Bae , though Tori doesn't know Kit is her father until "Facing Facts", and even had a crush on her half-brother, Simon , until she spent a day with him alone on the run since Derek and Chloe had got separate from them. She is a witch/sorcerer hybrid due to her mom's ambition to have a powerful daughter which backfire since Tori can't control her powers yet as she had unmentioned incident which sent her to the Lyle House. Personality & Interests Rae describes her and Simon as "drama queens". She really tries to live up to her mom's expectations at first, before she discovers her mom is lying to her. She is very hurt by her father's (turns out to be her step-father) betrayal. In the last two books she starts to really warm up to Chloe, though she still doesn't get along with Simon and Derek as much, especially Derek. When Chloe says she is the "cheerleader type", Tori gets angry and argues that that is her sister. She is very adept with computers and wants to get into a tech school in California. She really likes fashion and shopping.Tends to be sarcastic, and is very independent. As the story develops it is shown that she may have reasons for vicious attitude. She says the reason why she resents Chloe is so much is because she reminds her of her sister who's shadow Tori is living in. She also has a mother who does more than just be nasty to her, but even blames her for the death of a guard her mother killed as well as slapping Chloe when Chloe turns to Tori's defense. During the story, Tori begins becoming more compassionate by even cheering up Chloe, standing up for her, as well as giving Chloe advice about Chloe's date with Simon after Chloe returned saying it was bad. Tori begins to start caring for other people. She evens reveals how compassionate she is by crying when her mother died- sobbing to the one who killed her mother, Chloe. In which proves that Tori isn't as shallow as she appears to be by not blaming the death on Chloe. History Tori at one point had lived a normal life, getting everything she wanted- or so it seemed. She grew up with a younger sister who shadowed her and made it feel like she had to live up to those expectations. She grew up very bitter and it seemed that no one ever cared for her- because they all made her live up to that expectation with "Why aren't you like your sister?" Tori had been one of the first to arrive at Lyle House, and had been there longer than both Rae and Liz. It is alluded once that she had a better relationship with her father, than her father did with her mother. Which implies that there is a problem with their marriage. She has a horrible relationship with her mother, who even goes to the extent of framing her for things she had not done. The night that Chloe and the others escaped, Tori was the one who stayed behind- making Chloe and Derek and Simon come to the conclusion that it was Tori had told. It turned out that Tori had not been the one who told and even admitted that if she had known they were all leaving she would have joined in. Tori escaped with Chloe later and met up with Derek and Simon. She later proved to them that she was trustworthy by hacking into Andrew's and Margaret's e-mail's to spy and see if they were the ones who were trying to kill Chloe and Derek the night before. Which comes to say that Tori is horribly good with computers and even says once that she was supposed to be going to some kind of computer software camp. She refuses to be called a computer geek. She later joins Simon and Derek and Kit and Lauren and Chloe to continue running from the Cabal and Edison Group . Category:Character List Category:Darkest Powers Tori Enright Category:Character Page